1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode active material for a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery, and to a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-310181 discloses a positive electrode active material formed of a lithium composite oxide doped with an alkaline earth metal (Mg, Ca, Sr, or Ba), with which crystal stability of the positive electrode active material during charging and properties such as cycle characteristics are improved. This patent document describes a method for synthesizing the positive electrode active material, the method including mixing raw materials including a compound of an alkaline earth metal to prepare a mixture, and firing the mixture.
Nonaqueous electrolyte secondary batteries desirably undergo less capacity degradation due to charge-discharge cycles, in other words, desirably have improved cycle characteristics. The positive electrode active material described in the patent document above still needs improvements in this respect.